everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Esme Copper
'Esme Copper '''is the second eldest in the Copper family, her elder brother currently teaching at Ever After High. She is allined with the Rebels. Portrayals In live action Esme would be played by none other than the amazing Amber Heard. Her striking looks and sharp facial features are just perfect for her. Character Personality Esme is rather closed off and quiet, especially around large crowds. The sudden sense of being surrounded by people and the fear of her hurting someone. She prefers to sit down with a sweet romance novel then be out with friends and being loud. She tends to blend in with the crowd a little, which she doesn't mind. Appearance Esme has dirty blonde hair that falls in light waves to around her shoulders. Her high cheekbones and sharp nose give her a piercing look when she wants to, but also lets her have a slightly sweeter side one she tends to show more than others. Her light green eyes with a ring of brown around them catch the light and are usually filled with laughter and a happy warm glow. Mostly you will see her in baggy, yet comfortable, clothing items such as long t-shirts and boots. She tends to wear a scarf around her neckas to hide two little scare makrs she was born with. She also enjoys wearing things because of their irony, like shirts with "''Bite Me." across the front. She find humour in a lot of things. Fairy tale – The Woman with the Copper Claws Her tale is rather short so I figured I would just post it instead: She is a lonely creature, bird like with a copper claws instead of nails. She appears in front of men as a beautiful girl/woman. And when they let her in their hearts she devours them. She is a demon, a witch, a vampire. Who lives in the mountains, in the dark woods. Relationships Family Esme is the second oldest in a family of four. Her older brother Matheus is currently teaching at Ever After High as the Wooing Damsels 101 teacher. She has a younger brother and sister, Dominic and Lillian, both who are still at home whilst the elder two are away. She gets along rather well with Lillian, but Dominic seems a little bit more hesitant around her. Whilst there Mother is away up further in the mountains 'working' Matheus self entitles himself to Head of the Family, something neither Esme or Lillian are very happy about. Dominic, whilst being fairly gentle at heart, tends to take after Matheus although with out the craze for bloodlust. Friends Although Esme does not have many friends, the ones she does have she cherishes. She gets along well with Kestrel Oberon , even after he awkwardly opened a door on her face, and his sister Foxberry. Although they did try and introduce her to another one of their friends, Hugo Tendresse, the two didn't really hit it off. Possibly because of Boo's tendency to muddle his words and make the siuation awkward. Pet 'N/A '(Unless you count her 1968 Mustang as her pet.) Quotes "She reads books as one would breath air, to fill up and live." Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:The Woman With the Copper Claws